Code: Carey
by careyting
Summary: Meh read it. Reviews plox. Carey Ting is a kid with secret. As it turns out, in his new school his neighbors also have a secret. How will Carey find out his neighbors' secrets and help them win the battle against their enemy? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

CH: 0 Prologue

_Urgh. Where am I?_ I wondered getting up from a weird platform. _I remember I was in my bed. When did I get here?_ Suddenly I heard a voice above me say, "_Tower Deactivated." _ _Huh? _ I wondered _What tower? _ Then another Voice came from above "_Return to the past now!_ " it shouted. Suddenly a white mercury looking like substance was rushing up toward me. _GAHHHHHH…._

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed as I fell off my bed. I sat up quickly and looked around. _Weird dream_ I thought. I got on my feet and walked downstairs only to smell the smell of the juicy bacon, and scrambled eggs being made on a frying pan. "Hey Mom, did a letter from Kadic come yet?" I asked her. "Yes, I did receive a letter from Kadic." She replied bluntly.

I saw the letter on the edge of the table. As I walked over to the letter my hazel colored eyes caught eye of something coming from my back. I did a quick bow and my little brother flew over me. Then I grabbed his hands and flung him on the table. Although he managed to land on his feet, he still stumbled a bit. "You've gotten better Cory." I told him as my 11 year old brother got off the table. "You have to wait 100 more years just to beat me though."

Cory got up to me and said, "Just because your 2 years older than me, doesn't mean I can't beat you." I shrugged him off and snatched the letter from the table's clutches. I quickly tore the envelope open with my fork. I slowly opened the stationary that was decorated with a **K**.

_Dear Carey Ting,_

_We are happy to tell you that you have been accepted into our Kadic Academy. Lodging, food, and other expenses have been taken care of. In the back of the envelope you will find a plane ticket for France. Me and my staff hope we can have a wonderful year with you._

_-Principal Delmas_

_Whoa _I thought _I just doodled on that test._ _Well this is amazing. _I just started to think about how I was able to pass the test when my mom suddenly came and asked me, "So anything good?" she whispered into my ear.

I told her that I was going to France to attend high school and my brother jumped up and yelled, "NO FAIR! NO FAIR! NO FAIR! WHY ARE YOU GOING TO FRANCE?" "Because Cory, I passed the exam." I told him calmly, "Besides you can have the practice arena in my room if you want." Cory suddenly brightened up, "REALLY?" he asked with a face that practically said NO WAY. I sighed and said, "Yes really, but you cant bother me when I'm packing my stuff." Cory nodded enthusiastically. "That reminds," my mom started, "When are you leaving us?" I quickly checked my ticket and saw that it would be the next day.

"It says tomorrow at 9:00 A.M." I said bluntly. "Guess I better start packing." "Damn better start the preparations fast." My mom said. I looked back at her confused. "What 'preparations'?" I asked confused. She also looked back at me with a confused look. "The preparations for your trip silly." She said blankly. Then she just walked off to the car muttering something about new underwear, socks, shirts, and pants. As soon as she left I felt a disturbance coming from my room. As it turns out that disturbance was my brother trying to open the door to my practice arena.

I shoved him off the door handle and typed a code which opened the door. "Cody now this door will open whenever you type in this code." I said as I handed him a sheet of paper. "Now go watch TV or something." I lifted him up and tossed him out of my room with a spin.

After 6 hours of packing and debating over which clothes that my mom bought I would take with me. In the end, the whole room was a mess and only 2 large suitcases stood in the middle. "Now that's what I call a great debate." I managed to say after I lied down on the floor.

After going down stairs and finishing dinner I decided to sleep so I can get up early tomorrow. As soon as I went into my room I noticed something I have never noticed before when I was packing.

My bed was under a giant heap of clothes. I moaned and decide not to do anything about it and lied down on a pair of underwear and instantaneously fell asleep.

Next morning I waved good bye to my house, and my family as I went on the plane. _This _I thought _is going to be awesome! _ My airplane just started to take off when I noticed that a couple of people behind me were fidgeting nervously.

I turned around and watched them a bit but it seemed to make them more nervous. Then just as the airplane reached a 35 degree angle I plugged in my headphones into my Ipod and fell asleep. That is, of course until the people behind me took out guns and started to highjack the plane.

Now when people bother me when I'm asleep I usually beat the ever-loving crap out of them. These highjackers, they were no exception.

As soon as one of the highjackers started yelling at me to get up and become their hostage, I instantaneously grabbed the pistol twisted his arm and meleed the poor bastard in the head with his pistol. I then swooped around and shot the other highjacker in the arms and legs so he couldn't shoot or walk.

After that amazing display everyone in the plane clapped. By the time I fell asleep again the highjackers were tied up and gagged in the back of the plane. After I got off the plane 12 hours later, I saw Mr. Delmas waiting for me at the front gate.

"Hello Mr. Delmas." I said in with a tired look. "Why do you look so tired Carey?" he asked me with a confused look. "Oh its nothing." I began, "It's probably because I took out some airplane highjackes by myself. At least I think." I started check if i had a fever. "Oh I see." Principal Delmas began while he was trying to make sense of what I just said, "Wait? AIRPLANE HIGHJACKERS?" I shrugged and got in the car and yelled, "Quick to Kadic!" The principal just looked confused throughout the whole drive to Kadic academy. _ Well well well _I thought to myself as I looked at the buildings and the forest _I can get used to this._


	2. Chapter 1: New Friends and Secrets

CH: 1 New school, New Friends, Secrets, and a New World

I got out of Mr. Delmas' car and started to walk toward the main building, which on the way meet Jim the gym teacher and apparently the person in charge of discipline. After some talking on the way to the dormitories I found out he worked as a planter, in the sewers, and an engineer. Though I asked him how he got the jobs he said he'd rather not talk about it, for some odd reason. "Now this is your room Ting." Jim said as he opened the door.

"Your neighbors are Jeremy Belpois , Odd Della Robia, and Ulrich Stern." The bed room had a single bed on the left, a computer in the back of the room and a closet on the right side of the room. Other than those things the room was completely empty.

"Thanks Jim." I said as I set down my luggage. "If you have any questions about the rules you can ask me or your neighbors." Jim said as he looked around, "If they remember them that is. Well there is a sheet of paper that shows your schedule under your keyboard." "Okay got it."I said as I checked, "So its breakfast time right now huh? Better start moving before everything's taken."

Before Jim had said anything more I skidded under him and walked off to the cafeteria. At the cafeteria I met the lunch lady called Rosa, and sat in which appeared to be an empty table. "Excuse me but that's MY seat!" a voice behind me yelled out.

I turned and saw what appeared to be an annoying girl who looked a little like Principal Delmas. "Who are you?" I said after swallowing my food. "My name is Sissy and this is MY table." Sissy said again. "Get off of it." "First come, first serve." I told her, "Find another one." Sissy then knocked my plate onto the floor. "There goes your breakfast." She said while sneering, "Guess you'll have an empty stomach and die of hunger."

"Yes," I began while picking up my plate, "My stomach is empty…like your brain." She then got frustrated and left. "Nice insult!" said a boy with hair in the form of a large spike coming over to where I was, "You must be new. Hi, my name is Odd, Odd Della Robia." He extended his hand for me to shake it. I looked at it and said, "I don't shake hands." "Then at least come over to our table so we can know each other better."He said.

I sighed and walked over to the table where he claimed his friends were. It turns out that two of his friends were also my neighbors. Jeremy looked like the guy who would stay in his room with a computer and use it for the whole day. Ulrich looked as if he were a master in some sword play. As I sat down next to Odd two girls came and sat down in front of Jeremy and Ulrich. "Hey guys!" Odd suddenly bursted out, "This guy actually insulted Sissy on his first day!" I looked at him.

Confused at first, then when I looked at the others and saw their faces that practically said 'Nice job!' Odd then pointed at the Japanese girl, "She's Yumi Ishiyama." Then he pointed at the pink haired girl and said, "She's Aelita Stones, my cousin." I carefully scanned the two to see what they probably act like.

Yumi seemed like a person who would know a lot of things and Aelita seemed to be the same as Jeremy but a little more out-going. "Umm." Aelita began, "Can you stop staring at me like that." I noticed that my staring had become obvious. "Sorry. I just thought I saw something." I said.

Odd started to laugh at me. "Urusai! Baka!" (Means Shut up! Idiot!) I yelled at him. "Hey! You can't tell Odd to shut up!" Yumi said. "Sorry I just lost my temper." I said as I got up and walked away. _Great _ I thought _the first day and already a bad day._ I walked back to my room so I can try to adjust to the time zone a bit by drinking hot chocolate to keep me awake.

As the sun was setting Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremy came into my room. "Hey neighbor!" they all said at once, "How's life?" I looked at them and asked, "What are you doing in my room?" "Aww come on." Odd said as he sat on my bed, "We're here because we have nothing else to do." "Besides," Jeremy began, "We're your neighbors now so we have to know each other better." "It's not like you have a huge secret right?" Ulrich said. I looked at him and said, "There is a thing called privacy you know?" "We are going to be great friends." Odd said as he hit me in the back. I slipped and my face hit my cup of hot chocolate, which tipped and spilled its contents onto my head.

_Crap! _ I thought _there goes my secret!_ Odd and the others looked at me and saw I had shrunk a foot and my hair was now instead of short black it was long light blue. Then they noticed I had grown something on my chest. "Uhhhh.." Odd began, "Am I seeing things or are you a girl?" I saw I had changed. I glared at Odd and conjured a knife out of nowhere while saying, "If you tell anyone I'll kill you." Odd stepped back a bit. I glared at Jeremy and Ulrich too. They also seemed to get the message. "Hey Odd," I began, "Get me a cup of coffee." "Okay." Odd said slowly as he was going toward the door.

"Wait." I said after analyzing Odd's fear level, "I'll go with you." Odd looked surprised. So did Ulrich and Jeremy. "I don't want this secret to get out so you're going to come with me so I can buy some coffee." I said again, "Oh wait. Ulrich and Jeremy you're coming with me too." The two looked like they haven't calmed down a bit. They managed to stammer out, "O…o…kay. But what do you want with us?" "Idiot." I began, "If people see me like this with only Odd what do you think will happen? Rumors, that's what. You three are going to encircle me so I can get to the vending machine without being spotted." The three then encircled me in the form of a triangle.

Because I was 5 inches shorter then everyone I was completely invisible. That is until Sissy intervened. We were about 10 feet away from the vending machine when Sissy appeared and tried to pull Ulrich out of the triangle formation. "Come on Ulrich dear." Sissy said while tugging on Ulrcih's arm, "Let's go somewhere without these weridos." I then saw Ulrich getting pulled away by Sissy. Then my forest green eyes met Sissy's brown eyes.

She gasped and pointed at me and yelled, "Who are you and what are you doing with my Ulrich!" _Eh? _I thought _She doesn't recognize me?_ I was stunned for a bit and it seems that Sissy took my 'She really doesn't recognize me?' face and interpreted as a 'Oh Sh*t I've been caught!' face. "Who are you?" Sissy exclaimed, "Why is she with you Ulrich dear?" I quickly ran toward the vending machine and bumped into Aelita.

"Oh I'm sorry." Aelita said as she lifted me up off the floor. "It's nothing." I told her. "I bump into people all the time." Then I waved good bye to her and got to the vending machine. I realized that I forgot my wallet in my bag. "Hey Jeremy!" I shouted, "Do you have any change?"

Aelita suddenly froze on the spot and turned toward Jeremy and ran at him and dragged him away while asking questions. Odd then flipped me a coin which I used to buy a cup of coffee. I ran away with it and hid in the boy's bathroom. I poured half of the contents of the cup on my head and my hair and eyes changed back into black and brown. I poured the other half of it on my body and I completely changed back into a boy.

I walked into what appeared to be my room. When I looked up I saw Jeremy tied to his chair and Aelita was standing in front of him with a lamp pointed at his face. She then noticed that I was standing there and said, "Get out." in a calm voice. Still in shock of what I saw I slowly closed the door behind me as I got out of the room. I then heard commotion in the hallway. As it turns out it was Sissy questioning Ulrich about my girl side. I slowly walked back into my room. As soon as I closed the door I sighed and dropped dead on the bed _Damn it!_ I thought _The first night here and my secret is already exposed! _After that I fell asleep on my bed.

I woke up to the sound of rushing outside. _Ughh _I thought as I yawned _what's going on? It's only 5 in the morning. _Then I heard a sound that sounded like cartoon laser being fired. Suddenly my room was cut in half by a giant beam shaped like a half circle. I looked at it in horror as it retracted.

Jeremy then burst into my room and saw me. "You okay?" he asked. "I'm fine." I told him as I dodged another attack from what appeared to be a giant ball. "Mind explaining?" I asked as I ran out of the room. "Later." He said, "First let's find Aelita and the others." Though I didn't exactly get it I ran toward Odd's room.

I found that the door was wielded shut. "FU*K!" I swore, "ODD YOU OKAY IN THERE?" I heard a voice that sounded like Odd's but I couldn't make out what he was saying. Jeremy grabbed my shoulder and said, "I got Aelita! Follow me!" Still confused I followed Aelita's back and as we were running toward the forest the giant metal ball thing shot again and the vending machine exploded with hot chocolate spraying out and soaked me.

Though I didn't notice I was hit until I reached the manhole cover. "Alright," Jeremy began, "Aelita I want you to lead Carey to the factory." Aelita nodded at Jeremy. "Carey you're to pro-" He paused and saw that I had changed genders. "Umm Carey?" He said with a tone that defiantly meant 'Look at yourself!', "You changed." "Huh?" I said as I looked at my body, "Damn it! When did this happen?" Aelita turned and saw me and started to ramble about who I was and what relation I had to Jeremy.

"Aelita now is not the time to ask this." Jeremy said in a calm tone, "We have to get the factory and deactivate the tower before XANA causes more damage." Aelita pouted and said, "Fine follow me." In a little while, we were at a huge factory that was pretty close to the school. Once we got in the elevator I heard Jeremy talking to himself and keyboard tapping. The elevator door opened and I saw a huge computer and a hologram projector.

"Damn." Jeremy said, "Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich can't make it." Aelita gasped but I didn't get it. "Aelita you're gonna have to go to Lyoko by yourself."Jeremy said, "Damn it!"he suddenly yelled, "Aelita there are three Megatanks, three Hornets, three Krabes, and three Bloks guarding the tower. I don't think you can get to the tower without protection…" he then looked at me and started to think heavily, "Hey Carey…"he began to say, "Would you like to play a video game?"

I looked at him still confused, "What video game is it?" "You'll find out when you get there." He said, "Now go downstairs and enter a scanner. Aelita will tell you what to do." I went down into the lower parts of the factory and saw these 3 large gold tube things in front of me. _Sweet!_ I thought _Wait a second…are these those scanner things?_ Suddenly I felt chills go down my spine as I felt Aelita push me into the scanner.

"Umm Aelita?" I asked nervously, "Are you sure this is sa-" I saw her facial expression and noticed that she had and evil smile and was emitting an evil aura. "Get in there!" she said as she shoved me into the scanner, "She's in the scanner Jeremy!" The doors of the scanner closed and then I heard Jeremy say, "_Scanner Carey! Scanner Aelita! Transfer Carey! Transfer Aelita! Virtualization!_


	3. Chapter 2: Powers and a RTTP

Ch: 2 Powers and a Return to the Past

_Huh? _ I thought _Where am I no- _? I quickly fell down on the floor beneath me in some sort of floating forest. "AHHH!" I managed to scream before I hit the floor. _OW! _I thought _Talk about hard landings._ _Huh?_ I looked at myself and saw that I was half transparent.

I was also wearing a black face mask and black tank top with a black long sleeve shirt under it. For the bottom half I was wearing silver/ black Stealer Pants. _Wow. _I thought _This is Weird. I look like a game character! _

Suddenly something heavy landed on top of me and I blacked out for a second. "Sorry." The voice above me said, "I wasn't paying attention." I looked up and saw Aelita emitting a thick black aura. "O-o-oh! It's yo-o-ou Aelita!" I stammered, "Shouldn't you get off me? Your kinda heavy." Aelita started to create what looked like a sword made of earth and when it finished she picked it up and pointed it at my neck.

"I'm heavy you say?" she said coldly. _I'm dead._ I thought _I really am dead meat._ Then just when Aelita was about to swing her sword at my neck I heard Jeremy's voice say, "Carey! I found out what you powers are! You can throw knives, teleport, and can imitate anything.

" _Teleportation huh? _I thought _Time to test it out!_ I suddenly felt like I was swimming in water. _Huh? _I thought as I appeared behind Aelita _Cool! _Aelita though, was not pleased with this power. "Oh your dead now you bi-" Aelita began to say but was interrupted by a swarm of Hornets.

"Aelita! Get out of there now!" Jeremy yelled, "Carey protect Aelita!" Aelita ran off and I followed her while throwing knives behind us so I could kill off the swarm. After throwing 5 at them I managed to kill only two. "Carey I found another one of your abilities! It's called Rage Blow." Jeremy yelled from above, "It sucks the energy from any of XANA's monsters and lets you destroy any monster with a powerful beam. It can only be used 3 times a day.

"_Rage Blow Eh? _I thought_ I'm starting to like this video game._ Then out of nowhere a red beam hit me in the stomach and I was blown back a couple of feet. "Carey you have 60 life points left." Jeremy said, "Hurry and protect Aelita!" Suddenly I saw three red crab-like things walking toward me and Aelita. _Sh*t. _I thought _I knew this wasn't going to be easy._ Then I threw a knife at one of the crabs and used it another one as a dagger and stabbed the other one.

_Scratch that _I thought as I dismounted _This is easy._ The third one however shot at me when I wasn't looking and I lost another 40 life points. "Carey you're down to 20!" Jeremy screamed. I then teleported on top of the crab and used my knife again. I jumped off of the crab and realized I was out of knifes. "Hey Jeremy," I told him, "I'm out and can you tell me what the monsters name's are cause it's not fun if I don't know right?"

"Alright I'll reload you so just wait there for a bit." Jeremy said, "Okay, I'm done reloading you and the name of those blocks are called Bloks." After that Jeremy gave a full explanation of the monsters that they have seen. "..,and it does 100pts of damage got that?"Jeremy said as he finished up his explanation.

Still dazed by the explanation I nearly got hit by a freeze ray. I spun around and threw three knives at the large group of enemies. I managed to kill 1 Megatank and 1 Blok. "Damn it Jeremy!" I yelled, "You said I was reloaded! How come I only have 3 knives?"

"It says you 7 left on my screen…" Jeremy said, "It says here an ally has you're ammo." I looked back at Aelita who was looking at my knives then at me slowly. I snatched them away before she had any time to use it on me.

"Carey behind you!" Jeremy yelled. I turned and saw a freeze ray coming toward me. Not thinking, I opened my mouth and sucked the freeze ray's energy. _What the-_ I thought. Suddenly a strong white light in the shape of a ball came out of my mouth. Small at first, but after a while it grew bigger as I gave it more energy. The ball exploded forward and made a large beam of light that destroyed every monster except 1 Megatank.

The Megatank, however flew off and dropped into the unknown abyss below the forest. Another white light shot up, but it probably meant that the tank was devirtualilized. "Aelita the coast looks clear." Jeremy said, "Get to the tower so I can launch a Return to the Past… Aelita look out!"

I turned and saw a Hornet that I forgot to kill and blocked the laser that was about to hit me. "Damn it!"I yelled, "Run already! Cause if you don't I'll leave you behind!" I started to run toward the tower myself and Aelita was faster than I imagined. "Look who's being left behind!" Aelita yelled back at me.

I then felt a sharp pain in my back and then I fainted. I woke up tired out in a scanner. _Damn. _I thought as I hit the floor with my fist _I was just beginning to like the game too._ I climbed up to where Jeremy was and saw that he was typing something. "Yo Jeremy watcha doin?" I asked. "No time to explain." Jeremy said, "Return to the Past now!" Suddenly a bright flash of white light appeared from the hologram projector and swallowed everything in its sight. After the white light disappeared I found myself on top of my bed and it was 5 in the morning.

_A/N: Please take your time to review. -Caty P.S. Carey is in a slump these days so there probably won't be another chapter this week._


	4. Chapter 3: Explanations and a new Enemy

I AM SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE FOR A COUPLE WEEKS NOW. I AM ALSO SORRY FOR YOUR CRUDE INTRODUCTION TO THIS CATY! SO PLZ FORGIVE ME! DO IT FOR THE COOKIES GODDAMNIT! 'Ano' means Um in Japanese.

Ch: 3 Explanations and a Mysterious new Character

I got up from my bed and went over to Jeremy's room. I expected to him to be asleep but I saw that he was on his computer with Aelita watching him. "It's 5 in the morning Jeremy." I said. He jumped about a foot while sitting down.

He turned his chair and saw me. "Oh it's you." He mumbled, "I'm just playing a video game." "Do you mean that video game that you sent me to?" I asked, "So you can also play it at school?" Aelita was startled and asked me, "Wait! How do you know about Lyoko?" "You still haven't figured it out have you?" I said as Aelita's eyes were widening, "I was the girl that went to the factory with you."

Her jaw literally dropped. She stared in disbelief and looked at me and then back at Jeremy. "B-b-bu-but… th-tha-that's not possible right?" She stammered, "N-n-no way. There is no logical explanation for a boy turning into a g-g-gi-girl! Right, Jeremy?"

She looked at him with hope that he would agree with her. Jeremy, however just stood up with a cup and poured its contents on me. Aelita looked at me and she fainted on the spot. Since I'm a little slow about what is going on. It took me a couple of seconds to realize what Jeremy did. I had turned into a girl in front of Aelita. "Jeremy!" I said in a girlish tone. I whacked him around until I noticed that I was acting like a girl.

"Just hurry up and change me back smart-a$$." Jeremy just kept holding back his laughter as he walked out the door. I grabbed Aelita's shoe and as Jeremy just started to burst with laughter, I hit him directly in the back of the head. I saw him stumble, steady himself, then rub his head and looked back at me with an unamused look.

Pouting, he disappeared around the corner and reappeared a couple of minutes later with a cup of coffee for me to use. I laughed at him when he tripped on Aelita's lonely shoe which was still in the middle of the hallway. The coffee spilled directly on my face and slowly dripped onto the rest of my body.

However the coffee was still hot. "ARGHHH!" I yelled, "MY EYES! THEY BURN!" I squirmed and probably did the Worm up and down the hallway. What amazed me about this is that no one got up. Only Jim came to tell me to be quiet. I got up and went back to my room and fell asleep.

During breakfast Odd whispered to me, "Hey, did Aelita find out?" I looked at him and nodded as if it were nothing. He gasped and whispered to me again, "Aelita might make tests on you to find out what your real gender is." Exactly at that moment, it was as if the god of bad timings had descended upon us. Aelita sat down in front of us and just kept her head down. "Ano? Are you okay Aelita?" She looked up at me and she looked pissed at me. _She definitely remembers_ I thought.

"I just didn't have a good night's sleep that's all." She said while pouting. "Eh…" was the only word to come out of my mouth at that moment. "EHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled and the whole cafeteria looked at me with surprise. I quieted down long enough for everyone to stop looking at me.

Then I whispered to Aelita, "Then you don't remember my secret?" Aelita tilted her head to the side and said, "What secret?" I slammed my head against the table and thought You've *Ouch* got to *Ouch* be *Ouch* kidding *Ouch* ME! *Ow!* I felt someone slam me on to the table on the last drop.

I looked behind and saw Sissy smirking and Herb and Nicholas standing beside her like bodyguards, but holding their laughter. "Alright! That's it!" I said with extreme fury, "I would like to tell you something, you dog. You better watch your back from now on, cause if you don't there will be flying shoes in the hallway." Sissy was confused at my threat however. "Flying shoes? What?" she said with that clueless expression she always has.

I suddenly thought of an idea that would piss Sissy off entirely. "Hey Sissy." I said, "I can make my friend take Ulrich away from you in a snap of finger. So watch your back and your mouth." Sissy's smirk disappeared from her face. She showed a pissed off expression and started to walk away. Before she walked out of the cafeteria door however she looked back at me and stuck out her tongue.

I felt victorious that is until Ulrich grabbed me by the collar and said angrily, "Why did you have to bring me into your fight with her?" he dropped my collar and I said, "Don't worry Ulrich. It was just a blank threat. Nothing can go wrong." However by the time I was done with 2nd period there were posters everywhere with a description of my female form in every corner saying,

_If you find a person with blue hair and green eyes and is 5 ft. Catch her and bring her to me. Whoever brings her to me will have all of their grades raised to an A. –Sissy Delmas._

"Oh sh*t." I said as I finished reading it. "It seems Sissy thought you were really threating her." Ulrich's voice said. "Hey, he didn't know cut him some slack." Odd said while smiling, "and to think Sissy would go through so much trouble for you, Ulrich dear." I cracked up while Ulrich, unimpressed at Odd's joke, just walked off and into the school grounds. I followed Odd to Miss Hertz's class to finish up the day's lessons. Of course Odd failed the surprise quiz that the teacher gave out.

Bummed and tired me and Odd slowly made our way to Jeremy's room so they can feed me more info about Lyoko. Just as I entered the room Yumi spilled some hot chocolate on me by accident. She looked at me and asked, "Who are you?" I stared at her in shock. _Crap._ I thought _Yumi doesn't know anything about my female form yet._ "I… uh… am… err…" I suddenly remembered my friend's name and exclaimed, "Caty! Caty Fane! I was … um…going to… uh… see what was going on?" Yumi stared at me suspiciously for a while.

After what seemed like 3 hours, she finally let me in. Jeremy saw me and motioned Yumi to leave. Still suspicious of me, she slowly walked out of the room as she closed the door and sent a evil glare at me which probably meant 'Touch Ulrich and you die!'. Shivering, I slowly picked up Jeremy's coffee and poured it on me. "Hey Carey," Jeremy began, "How are you able to change into a girl and back into a boy?" "I wished for it when I found a genie." I said plainly.

Jeremy just stared at me in disbelief. I looked over at Ulrich and Odd. Their eyes were as wide as eggs. "Guys," I looked at them wearing an expression that said 'Idiots', "I was kidding." Everyone seemed to loosen up after I confirmed it was a joke.

"The real reason" I began with a serious tone, "Is because my mom's egg was dysfunctional and had more than 1 X chromosomes. My dad's sperm was also dysfunctional it had more than 1 Y chromosomes. In the end, my genetic DNA is XXXYYY." Jeremy raised his hand. "This isn't a class lecture Jeremy." I said blankly. "That still doesn't explain how you can change from a girl to a boy." he said as he lowered his hand.

"Well when my parents found out about my genetics, they tried changing it before I was born." I told him, "The needle, however, was a new type of needle and was still being tested. Apparently there were no more needles in the hospital so they just took the experimental one and injected it into me. This caused the extra X and Y chromosomes to mix together and form a "Z" chromosome. Sweet stuff, like hot chocolate, reacted with the girl part of it and bitter stuff, like coffee, reacted to the boy part." "Wouldn't that mean your genetic code is XYZ?" Jeremy said with curiosity. "Yea." I said simply, "I guess it does." Jeremy's jaw dropped on the floor. Odd's eyes popped out of his head. Ulrich's hair stood up as if it were aroused.

"What?" I said. Jeremy fainted, Odd ran back to his room and cuddled with Kiwi. Ulrich, however, looked like he had turned into stone. I looked back and saw the sun was setting. _Mhmm_ I thought _I think I ought to go to go to sleep now._ I slowly walked out of Jeremy's room and walked into mine. I turned around and caught a glimpse of Jim walking down the corridor. I locked my door and dropped on my bed. _Today was a bit too long_ I thought _Hopefully tomorrow will be more fun. _I then curled up on my sheets and fell asleep.

"Have the preparations been set yet General?" asked a blob. "No need to worry master." said the man in a WWII military suit, "Everything will be going according to plan tomorrow." "What about that new warrior those brats have?" asked the blob again, "Have you taken her into consideration?" "Indeed I have sir." said the man, "We will do the same thing we did to that Yumi girl." "I have faith in you, Anox." said the blob, "Don't fail me." "I will not," said General Anox, "Master XANA.


	5. Chapter 4: Girl Forever? Part 1

_A/N: I typed this in rush so it may have mistakes. Review to tell me if you find some._

Chapter 4: Girl Forever? Part 1

I awoke to the sound of knocking on my door. I groggily looked at my clock and saw it was 7:30. "HUH!" I screamed as I grabbed the silent alarm clock with both of my hands. Then, I heard yelling at the door and Jeremy saying, "Carey! Get up you have 10 minutes to get to the gym!""OK!" I yelled back, "Go ahead! I'll catch up!"

I ran toward the drawers and flung them open. _Okay underwear, check._ I thought frantically _Shirt, check. Watch, check. Pants, check. Socks, check. Shoes, check. _I flung myself out the door with my backpack full of textbooks and dashed toward the gym lockers. I checked my watch and saw I had 2 minutes left.

I suddenly realized I was going the wrong way. "Crap!" I said as I saw I had one minute left. I looked to my left and saw that the lockers were just behind a fence. I quickly jumped on the chain linked fence and climbed over to the other side. By the time I reached the top I had 30 seconds left. I then noticed the mats that were lying around.

I thought for a bit and with a little hesitation I jumped backwards towards the pile of mats. "FUUUUUUUUUUU-" I managed to yell out as I hit the mats headfirst. I slide on for a bit and then I flipped over and landed in the boy's locker room. Everyone stared at me as if there were an earthquake.

I quickly got up and started walking past everyone. I started to notice that they were still looking at me. "Mind your own business A-holes or you won't have eyes to stare at me like that." I said as I made my shaking hand into a shaking fist. Everyone stopped looking at me and went about their own business.

I looked at Jeremy who was at my side and asked curiously, "Did I make it?" Jeremy replied with a simple, "Yes." I looked at him weird and asked him, "Hey, is something wrong?" Jeremy motioned me to follow him outside. I finished putting on my clothes and followed him to the bleachers.

He then told me as I sat down next to him, "I was just wondering," he began to say, "Since you have the ability to change into a girl and back I was wondering what was your true gender." I stared at him with a look that said 'Disbelief' any day. "I am a boy!" I said as I knocked him the head with a light punch, "I'm sure of it!" Jeremy still looked worrisome but was a bit more relaxed."Your right." Jeremy said finally, "There's no need to worry about this now." Jeremy then looked out in the field.

"Looks like Jim is late." remarked Jeremy, "Hey let's go I'll buy you a cup of coffee." I followed him to the drink dispenser. He selected hot coffee, but I chose hot chocolate. Just as the cup came out of the machine I heard a rumbling noise. Just as the cup started to fill a bus came crashing through and the hot chocolate squirted on me. Stunned, I couldn't move my hand from the place where the cup was supposed to be. I slowly turned my head like a rusty robot moving its arm. That was when I saw a XANA possessed Jim in the car. "Jeremy, RUN!" I screamed as I ran back toward the bleachers. Jeremy was surprisingly fast for someone who stays in front of a computer all day.

I caught up to him with the bus containing the XANA possessed Jim hot on our tail. "Jer!" I yelled to him, "Let's split up! I'll take care of Jim while you get the others, ok?" Jeremy merely nodded and we both went our ways. _Alright _I thought _Let's see if you got flexibility!_ I grappled on to a pull up bar and swung myself in to the air and flipped a couple of times before I landed on both my feet on top of the bus. _Whoa! _I thought as I steadied myself _That was easy. _2 minutes later I found that it was quite challenging to stay on top of the bus because of the poles and the speed that the bus was going at. I then saw Jeremy calling out to me from a window on the second floor with Odd, Yumi, Ulrich, and Aelita behind him.

I smiled and gave him a thumbs up. I quickly realized that the bus was running into a wall. I quickly jumped on the wall and jumped backwards. "DAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMNNN!" I yelled as I fell face forward into the mats that saved me this morning. I coughed and brushed the dust off myself. The bus, however, got stuck in the wall. I took this moment and dashed toward Jeremy who was in the distance. I slipped in the grass when we were running through the forest and slid all the way to the manhole and flipped into it.

I quickly got up and saw Jeremy dashing toward the factory on his scooter I quickly took out a miniature chair and pressed a button. The chair then grew big. Big enough so I could sit in it. I then sat in my vehicle which was a chair with wheels that had been rigged to move with a controller. I quickly made my way to the factory's manhole. I saw Jeremy already halfway up the ladder. I stopped my chair and jump dismounted off my chair and grasped onto the ladder as I flew past it.

I climbed the rest of the way. I dashed into the factory and jumped for the rope which, of course, I missed. I then rolled into the elevator and said, "Whew! That was a close one!" I suddenly felt three things. One, an ice cold stare. Two, a stare that had the essence of confusion. Three, a stare that reeked with the smell of disbelief. I turned around to see Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, and Jeremy staring at me. "What?"I asked simply as I wiped the sweat off my forehead, "I can't be here?"

All of the boys turned around as Yumi and Aelita's faces turned from anger to demonic. When Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremy turned back they saw I had turned statue like, stuck in a position that spelled 'Fear' no matter how you look at it. As the elevator quickly made its decent, I slowly got out of the shock. Jeremy got out at the floor with the super computer and told the others that he will explain the situation later. The elevator descended another floor that led to the room with the three cylinder thingies that they called scanners.

Yumi, Ulrich, and Aelita quickly made their way into them. I then heard Jeremy's voice say, "_Scanner Yumi, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Aelita. Transfer Yumi, Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Aelita. Virtualization!_" I heard a sound that sounded like the power went out. Then the scanner's doors opened. I slowly walked in and looked around for a bit. The door then shut behind me as I heard Jeremy's voice say, "_Scanner Caty, Scanner Odd. Transfer Caty, Transfer Odd. Virtualization!_" I suddenly felt a warm white light envelope me, that is of course before I hit the hard floor on top of a tall structure made of ice. "Umm Jeremy?" I called upwards, "I think you did something wrong."

"Whoops!" Jeremy exclaimed, "I kinda messed up the coordinates I you slide down the structure you'll meet up with the others." "Got it." I replied. I quickly jumped off the edge and slid down the ice structure as if I were skiing. A rock then caught my foot and I slipped and fell on top of Yumi who was below me at the time. "OOF" we both said at the moment of the impact. I toppled and bumped into a Blok. _Shi-_ I began to think. Before I could have finished my thought the Blok exploded in a million pieces. I looked behind me and saw that it was Odd that saved me. I walked up to him and said as I raised my hand for a high-five, "Nice shot!"

Odd accepted my high-five and whispered in my ear, "Bet you my spaghetti that we are going to have tonight at the cafeteria that I can kill more enemies than you." "Is that a challenge Odd Della Robia?" I said in a pronounced form, "You got yourself a deal young man. You get to have mine if I lose, right?" Odd nodded hungrily as a sign of acceptance. I turned and saw a whole army of Bloks and Hornets. Odd ran out and started shooting everywhere. In two seconds flat, Odd went to 100 LP to 10 LP and retreating. He managed to kill 5 Bloks though. As he past me he said under his breath, "Your turn." I slowly walked toward a Blok, but the hornets started to fire poison at me. I threw knives at the ones that past by and they managed to hit them in the wings. Two out of 4 hornets were left and 14 out of 20 Bloks were left.

One of the Bloks then started rushing toward me as it started to charge his fire ring beam. As soon as it got within the set range it fired and it was going right at me. I heard Odd scream, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I didn't pay attention to him and sucked up the fire ring's power and the Blok's. I slowly made another white ball of pure energy. I fed it more energy from the poison that was on the floor around me. It then started to grow bigger than the last one. Afraid I wouldn't be able to control it very soon, I sent it out in a giant beam the size of a Megatank. It blew away the entire army of Bloks and Hornets. I heard a giant moan behind me, I quickly turned to see Odd on his knees.

I walked slowly up to him and he said, "Dang I have to give you my dinner." I got him to his feet and told him, "I don't need it anyway, so keep your dinner." He smiled weakly and swore never to piss me off. I laughed at him when he pretended to be a Blok. We then escorted Aelita to the tower, as Aelita got into the tower I heard a sort of swishing sound. I realized it was coming from above me so I quickly back stepped just in time. A man had fallen from the sky and his fall caused dust rise from the ice.

I coughed a bit and when the dust died down I saw a man wearing a WWII suit with a cap that had 4 stars on it. at first I was puzzled, but before I was able to do anything he dashed up to me and stabbed me with his machete. I slowly fell to the floor and started to devirtualize as I heard him say, "My name is General Anox. Remember it well." After that my mind was blank then a flash of white light hit me and I found myself falling into a giant pile of mats.

I quickly got up and looked around. There seemed nothing wrong about anything so I started to walk in to the boy's locker room, but was stopped by Jim. "Hey! This is the BOY'S locker room, not the girl's locker room." Jim said with an angry tone. I was puzzled, "I'm a guy!" I yelled at him. It was that I noticed that it wasn't my boy voice I was talking with. It was my girl voice.


	6. Chapter 5: Girl Forever? Part 2

Chapter 5: Girl Forever? Part 2

I slowly stepped back as Jim's nostrils were starting to flare up. I quickly made my escape when a kid fell and knocked into Jim and dashed to the vending machine which was not so far away. I leaned against the vending machine and started to breath heavily. I quickly took out my wallet and searched my change for a quarter. After what seemed like hours I finally managed to grasp onto a quarter. I put in the quarter slowly because I didn't want to drop it.

I hit hot coffee on the machine and quickly grabbed the cup, which in seconds, was filled with hot coffee. I dashed to my room and was nearly caught by the principal. Just as I got to my room, I heard footsteps coming fast. I swiftly opened and closed my room as Sissy passed by. Lucky for me she didn't notice me. I then heard heavy footsteps passing by and Sissy ordering Herb and Nickolas to find me. (girl form) I slowly slid down my door side and I listened closely to make sure no one was outside of my room.

I then poured the cup of coffee over myself and I walked out of the room sighing. I suddenly felt someone bump into me. I opened my eyes and saw it was Nickolas. "Sissy, I found her!" he yelled. _Huh? _I thought _I poured coffee on myself already. I should be a guy! _ I heard footsteps and turned around to see Sissy panting and staring at me. "Well?" she said to Herb, "What are you doing? Get her!" Nickolas grabbed me from the back and Herb was charging at me.

I then grabbed Nickolas' arm and threw him down the hall. He knocked Herb over and hit Sissy in the chest. _Whoops! _I thought as I made a sprinted toward my room _I used too much strength. _I saw that Sissy was getting up from the body slam Nickolas gave her and ran on the left wall in the corridor so I could jump into my room. After I closed the door gently, I waited until I couldn't hear Sissy's ranting and their footsteps. After I was sure that they were gone I went on the desktop that the school provided and sent Jeremy a message to meet me in my room with Odd and Ulrich at 7. After that I passed out in front of the desktop.

I awoke to the sound of talking outside my window. I looked at my alarm clock dazed and saw it was 6:45. I quickly got up and looked for two small mirrors and pieces of cardboard. I swiftly made a homemade periscope. In slid it under the door to check if anyone was near the door. After the coast was clear I dashed into Jeremy's room. I opened the door, and as if luck had returned to me, only Jeremy, Odd, and Ulrich were in the room. They turned their heads and saw that I was here.

"Oh, we were just about to go to your room too." He explained, "Well now that you're here, do you mind explaining what the dilemma is?" I hesitated for a bit thinking if he would believe me. "Come on, what's up?" Odd said with a curious face, "My lies aren't free you know." "Alright." I began, "the reason is that is because…err…umm… how do I say this? Umm…I…err can't…hmm…I am…err…" "Just spill it already!" everyone yelled at me. "I'm having problems changing genders alright?" I yelled back.

Odd looked at me funny, Ulrich looked at me with a skeptical look; Jeremy looked at me with realization. The room was silent for what seemed like days, Jeremy decided to break the silence by saying, "I was wondering why the supercomputer said that something was wrong with you! It must be because your male side's genetic code was extracted!" "Whoa, whoa, whoa wait!" I exclaimed, "Your saying that my male genetic code has been taken away by XANA?" "Or you gave it to him when you used that Rage blow of yours." Jeremy explained, "Since we don't know how they got it, your gonna have to wait three to four days for me to pinpoint its location." "FOUR DAYS!" I screamed at him.

I even stood up to add effect to it. "F-fo-fou-four days of being a girl?" I yelled at him, "How do you expect me to live like that!" "Well it would take up to a week if the process is slo-". Jeremy stopped in mid sentence as he noticed that I was growing more and more angry. "CHANGE ME BACK NOW!" I yelled at him, "DO IT OR I'LL SHOW YOU MY SCARIEST FACE!" (At this moment Odd and Ulrich sneak out of the room.) "It can't be tha-" Jeremy stared in the face of what you simply know as the face of Satan. Jeremy then fainted on the spot.

"DAMMIT! DON'T YOU DARE FAINT ON ME, YOU PILE OF DOG SH*T!" I yelled as I shaked his limp body relentlessly, "WAKE UP OR I'LL DESTROY YOU LAPTOP AND THE SCHOOL DESKTOP!" Jeremy however wasn't acting. He really fainted, but not due to the face that I made. It was because he was awake for 3 days straight thinking about what my real gender was. I kept shaking his body for a couple more minutes until I realized that a killing aura was surrounding the room.

I looked at the door but no one was there. I turned back toward Jeremy's computer and saw outside the window was Aelita, her eyes burning with fury. I looked at what kind of position me and Jeremy were in. Then back at her, then back at me and Jer. I suddenly realized I was in a very embarrassing position with Jeremy. I kept stammering as Aelita climbed through the window like Spiderman. "You little…" Aelita began. "I-it-it's not what it looks like Aelita." I stammered at her, "I-it-it was…er…wait what are you do-"

At this moment I saw the face that Aelita made in the elevator back at the factory. I then felt faint and slowly walked out of the room groggily while saying, "Sorry, I'm going back to my room." With Aelita confused, I stumbled through the hallway like a drunk person. _Sh*t _I thought as I neared my door _Not now._ I quickly opened my door and closed it with my foot. _This suc-_ I thought before I hit my pillow _I thought I got rid of this problem already. _I slowly gave in to the dark that filled my brain and eyes. in seconds, i was asleep. "Do you have the code, Anox?" XANA asked. "Indeed I do sir." Anox replied, "That girl should have been deleted in the RTTP trip."

"Good." XANA said as he turned around, "Now all that's left is to make sure that those Lyoko brats don't get it." "Yes sir!" Anox yelled out as he saluted, "I, Jerry Anox, will personally take care of thi-" "Alright, alright, enough with the speech." XANA interrupted, "Just take care of the genetic code and leave it on yourself. I need time to think of our next step" Anox saluted and walked out of the room and into Sector 5. "Alrighty then," Anox said to himself, "Let's see how long it will take them to find this."

He then started to spin his shining green machete in the air for a short period of time. "Come Lyoko Warriors." Anox said as he grabbed the machete and held it as if he was holding a real dagger, "Face me to get your friend back."


	7. Chapter 6: Girl Forever? Part 3

Chapter 6: Girl Forever? Part 3

_A/N: This chapter may be confusing due to the constant switching of points of view. Don't worry it'll straighten out later. The POVs are Jeremy's, Odd's, and mine._

_And of course I means Caty :P Carey didn't find out that I wrote this chapter until I uploaded it. xD _

J POV

I woke up to the sound of a crash next door. I got up slowly and realized that I slept on my keyboard again. _Damn my neck is killing me _I thought _Hmm where are my glasses? _ I stood up and found that my glasses were in my desk drawer. "Who put them there?" I thought aloud. Then the voice of a girl came out of nowhere, "Oh your awake! I thought you would wake up soon." I turned around and saw Carey in his girl form. "Oh it's just you." I said under my breath.

I lifted my head and realized he was in a maid uniform. My chair tilted backward and my head hit the floor. "W-wah-huh?" were the only sounds to come out of my mouth as the frilly dressed Carey was getting closer and closer toward me. "D-do-don-don't get any closer!" with that said I threw a book at he/her and made a dash for the door. _What is up with him? _I thought, _Wait now is not the time! I need to forge the papers for her temporary transfer. _I opened the door and boldly walked into the room. Now I am extremely scared of maids and maid costumes.

O POV

"Hi. My name is Caty Fane and I will be transferring to this class." said the blue haired girl in the front of the class as she bowed, "I will be staying with you people for about 4 to 5 days. Please take care of me." _What is with the girly introduction? _I thought _Then again he acts the part of being a girl pretty good._ I watched as I saw Carey's girl form sit down beside me. I leaned toward him/her to say something. He/her leaned farther away instead stayed still.

Curious, I leaned more forward, and Carey Leaned more backward. "Umm…" said Carey/Caty, "Do you need something?" I looked at her funny and said, "Of course I'm going to ask about your problem." At first h/she looked at me funny then recognition dawned on his/her face. "Oh, but my period passed already." she whispered back. (At this point, I'm going to say she not he.) I looked at her funny. She just looked back at me with a confused look. _She can't be serious right? _I thought.

J POV

I looked at Carey from the corner of my eye as she sat next to Odd during lunch. _This is getting to weird._ I thought _Why is he acting like a real girl?_ _He talks to girls normally and can go into the girl's locker room with no regret._ "What are you looking at Jeremy?" I heard Aelita's voice say. I turned quickly and saw that she was getting more pissed when she saw Carey. "Err… I was …umm… thinking of something." I answered nervously. With an unamused look Aelita sat down and started eating her peas. I sighed and looked back at Carey. _Something really is weird about Carey. _I thought as she giggled as Odd said a joke.

"Car-err-Caty." I said as I stood up, "Follow me, I need to ask you something." I walked toward an isolated place in school. "So…" Carey asked me while sounding like a real, authentic girl, "What was it that you wanted to ask me?" I turned and said, "Just drop the act Carey." The girl looked at me confused and said as she tilted her head slightly to the left, "Who's Carey?" My jaw dropped. _What the f**k is his problem! _I thought as I started to become more enraged _We're alone already and he is still acting like a girl!_

"You are Carey!" I shouted at him, "You can drop the act, we're alone here!" Carey just looked more and more puzzled. "Umm I thing you got the wrong gal here…" "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" I screamed at her, "DID YOU FORGET ABOUT YOUR REAL GENDER?" "Are you crazy?" she said with a concerned tone, "I know a good doctor that can hel…" At this point, I was too pissed to think about what I was about to do. I took my hand and grabbed Carey's head and hit against the wall beside me. She immediately started to cringe in pain. "F**K! WHAT THE F**K WAS THAT FOR MAN!" she bellowed, "THAT F**KING HURT!"

Regular POV

_Aww! F**k that hurt! _I thought while I bent over in pain _Why did Jeremy do that? Huh? Wait… why am I out here? _I looked around and I noticed Jeremy's face. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I questioned him. "Carey? Is that really you?" as soon as Jeremy said that he jumped me. "AW, DUDE!" I said as I shoved him off me, "I'm not like that, alright!" Jeremy didn't listen and punched his fist into the air and let out a cry of joy. "What's with you?" I asked him as he started to do back flips, "Okay… what exactly did I do?"

Jeremy calmed down instantaneously, and sat down. As soon as I got close to him, I realized that he had fainted. "Oh you've got to be kidding me." I managed to say as I started to feel the after effect of the pain from earlier. _Wait…lemme try to remember what happened here… _I thought _The last thing I remember is getting to my bed and-_. Suddenly, I realized that my other personality activated. _But… _I thought _'She' isn't here. Is this a sign? _A beeping sound caught me by surprise and I quickly did a round-house kick and nearly broke the contents of Jeremy's backpack.

I check his laptop and saw that XANA was now attacking. "Goddammit!" I swore, "Just when this day couldn't get any worse. Jus-" I noticed another thing in the corner of the screen where it showed the activated tower. I used the touchpad and clicked it. The words on the screen made me so happy that I couldn't believe my eyes. The text said:

_Information found!_

_Code: Carey has been found and has been pinpointed._

_Please upload coordinates to a higher level of decryption._

_Txt file is accessible through the following directory:_

_C:\Users\\Documents\My Received Files\Jeremyison882712547970_

_This is too great! _I thought happily as I hugged the computer _But, how come I feel unsatisfied and uneasy at the same time?_

"_**We will be landing in France soon."**_ A speaker exclaimed, _**"Please prepare for landing and quickly get back to your seat."**_"Hmm" murmured the young girl, wearing the dark red cap, "I'm finally here. Now where are you, Carey Ting?"


	8. Chapter 7: Girl Forever? Finale

_A/N: I am sorry I was not able to update my fan fiction for such a long while. I had a lot of tests that I had to take...and homework...and reviewing. _

Chapter 7: Girl Forever? Finale

"Jeremy! Wake up!" I yelled at him as I shook him. Jeremy grunted, and then a long moan followed. He got up and stretched as I watched him from behind his backpack. "That was a nice nap!" Jeremy said as he got up. He noticed that I was staring at him with an unamused look. "What?" he said plainly. I looked at him angrily and shook off the thought of killing him. "Forget it." I said, "Anyway, XANA is attacking."

Jeremy turned around dramatically and yelled out, "HUH? What are we waiting for! Let's stop him!" Jeremy just started to sprint toward to the factory, but I stopped him with my arm. "OUF!" he grunted, "What was that for?" I looked at him with a bored look and said, "Listen." Jeremy paused to cup his ears so he can here better. "I hear nothing." he concluded. "Exactly." I said while biting my lip.

Realization suddenly spread across Jeremy's face. "Hey, you're right." He whispered to me, "No screaming or the sound of charging lasers." "That's my point." I said as I got into a fighting stance, "Either XANA is trying to ambush us or he's pulling off something big in Lyoko." After Jeremy called the others and alerted them about the XANA attack, we made our way to the manhole. "We have to get there quickly, Jer." I said to him as we ran through the forest, "Your scan also found my genetic data."

Jeremy suddenly stopped, "Wait…what?" "Jer, we don't have time to stop. We got to go to the factory." I said as I stopped too, "Let's move!" I smacked Jeremy across the face. He seemed to snap out of his trance and we started to run again. By the time we got to the manhole, everyone was there. The girls ignored me and acted as if I weren't there. When we got to the factory, we realized that XANA had done nothing to the real world. We walked into the elevator and descended into the factory. When we got into the room with the supercomputer, I practically flew out of the door. "Hurry Jer!" I yelled at him, "Upload the coordinates to the supercomputer!"

"Yeah, yeah…" said the bruised Jeremy. (The reason he is bruised is because he was hit by Yumi for bringing me.) "Alright…" Jeremy said, "The tower is in the forest region, and the code is in Sector 5." Everyone looked at him and said together, "What code?" Jeremy explained my situation, but he forgot to tell them I was a boy. I climbed down the ladder and stepped into the scanner. Adjacent from me Odd and Ulrich were getting into the other 2 scanners.

_"Alright. Scanner Odd, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Caty." _Jeremy said through the speaker, _"Transfer Odd, Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Caty. Virtualization!" _I saw the image of passing through a cord then I fell down and landed on a tree trunk. "Nice landing Jer." I said sarcastically. I looked around and saw that Odd and Ulrich were nowhere near me. "Jer, what's going on?" I questioned him. _"I sent you to the end of the region so that Aelita and Yumi won't figure out your identity." _Jeremy explained, _"Keep going forward and you will find the edge of the region."_ _Alright_ I thought. I ran forward until I saw the edge. I looked down from the ledge and saw nothing but white. _That's one long fall. _I thought. I turned around and saw a Krankrelat charging its laser. "Oh f**k!" I managed to yell out as the blast knocked me over the edge.

Then just before I touched the digital sea, a white orb passed by and saved me. _"That was close, Carey." _I heard Jeremy say, _"One more second and you would have been dead." _"Thanks?" I said slowly, "Anyway, where am I going?" _"This orb will take you directly to Sector 5." _"Oh okay." I said with relief. Suddenly a blue floor appeared beneath me and I fell down with a BAM! I got up and dusted myself off. The rooms started to spin very fast and I felt as if I went through a teleporter in Der Reise as the room slowed down. I found this thought funny and pretended to be my favorite character. "Didn't feel a thing." I said. Then I bent over to pretend to hurl.

I giggled to myself and realized that snake like things with arms came into the room. Along with the snakes came a young man came in on a floating sphere. He was wearing an old military suit and had a hat that had four stars on it. "Who are you?" I asked as his floating ball came to a stop. I took out one of my daggers to destroy the closest Snake, the young man said, "Don't do anything you will regret later, little girl."

I suddenly recognized the man. "Hey! Wait you're that guy who stabbed me with that sword thingy!" I shouted at him, "Wait, what was your name again?" Like an anime character, He fell to his hands and knees and got back up looking quite flustered. "IT'S GENERAL ANOX!" He yelled at me, "REMEMBER IT!" "Alright General Tanots," I said as I entered a fighting position, "Tell me where my DNA code is!" Anox seemed to start twitching rapidly. After a couple of seconds in awkward silence, he went into a rant and became enraged. "IT IS ANOX!" He screamed at me, "Not Tanots! Not Fanlox! It's ANOX!"

The General then straightened his hat and said in a calm voice, "Listen little girl I don't know what you are talking about. If I took your DNA code, then you should be dead." I sighed and got ready to destroy the Snakes. "Whatever you say Onox." I said as I threw a small amount of daggers at the closest Snakes. "_Watch out! Creepers coming to your left!"_ I heard Jeremy yell. _They're called Creepers eh? _I thought. "DIE!" I yelled as I threw another set of knives at a group of Creepers. Out of 5 knives, 3 managed to hit their targets. All the Creepers' mouths started to glow a deadly red. "What the fu-" A flash of red appeared and hit me directly in the chest. I fell back and felt a wave of pain come over me. "_Carey!" _I heard Jeremy yell, "_What's happening in there? Your real body is taking damage." _

_Huh? _I thought as I stood up on my shaking legs _That can't be right. _The room was suddenly filled with the laugher of General Anox. "Foolish girl." he sneered, "Did you think that I will be that easy on you?" I stared at him and realized that I was actually bleeding. "When you're fighting me," Anox explained, "you fight with your real life. Not some worthless digital life." I stared in horror as he got closer and bent over to dip his finger in my blood. He slowly licked the blood off of his finger.

However, despite the good acting, Anox went green instantaneously. He then proceeded to vomit on his shoes. "Ughh." he moaned, "I don't see how my brothers can handle this vile taste." I stood up and kicked Anox in the nuts. Anox made sort of a grunting sound and bent over helplessly. "Sick bastard." I said as I repeatedly kicked his head, "You know your f**king disgusting right?" While his face grew red, another Creeper was preparing to attack me.

I turned around and the laser missed my arm by an inch. I reached for some more knives, but my pouch was gone. I turned around and saw it being devirtualized. Anox was just starting to get up on his feet when a jade colored dagger dropped from his belt buckle. I looked at it and smiled. I snatched it before Anox had time to pick it up. _I can use this as a weapon. _I thought. "I like this." I said as I examined the blade, "Thanks for the gift Fanlox. I'll keep it." Anox stared in horror and yelled at me, "DO YOU EVEN WHAT IS IN THAT DAGGER FOOLISH GIRL?" "Huh?" was the only word that managed to get out of my mouth as my arm was devirtualizing.

However instead of a white transparent grid appearing in its place, another arm was being virtualized. The pain on my chest disappeared, and new armor appeared in its place. I let out a yell and transformed into my boy self. I looked at myself and examined my armor. Apparently I had a torn cotton torso with plate body under it. I had some sort of golden pair of shoes and black plating on my legs. My weapon was the dagger that I had snatched from Anox, but there were two of them and they were chained to my wrists. I flung my blades at a pair of Creepers and, upon impact, they were destroyed immediately. A whole horde of Creepers began walking in.

"Uhh…" I managed to utter out as I defended myself from the lasers, "Jeremy? Are the others done deactivating the tower yet?" _"Aelita just entered the tower!" _Jeremy told me, "_Give her a couple more seconds!" _"Dammit Jeremy!" I yelled as I blocked another laser shot, "Does it look like I'm in a comfortable area to hear you blabbering?" I took cover behind Anox's floating ball and destroyed a part of it. The part fell down and acted as a wall between me and the Creepers. I placed my blades on the top of the rubble so I could rest my hands for a bit.

Another shot hit my blades and I looked over them to count how many there were. _29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34 Damn! _I ducked as yet another laser missed my head _That's it!_ I blocked another shot and then, as a sign of rage, smacked my blades against each other. What I didn't know was that I had triggered my Rage Blow technique and all of the power that I had gathered from all of the shots combined with my blades. I made a thrusting movement and a powerful gust of air came out. The Creepers were blown back and hit the wall hard enough to destroy each and every one of them. I fell to my knees and gasped for air. "That. Was. Tiring." I managed to say before seeing a black matrix cover my eyes. I fell off my bed and hit the floor with a loud _BANG!_.


End file.
